


Getting Out Alive

by hope170



Series: Ghostly Chronicles [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope170/pseuds/hope170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientists have built a lab in the ghost zone where they study and do experiments on ghosts without the interference of the outside world. One day Danny stumbles onto their lab and gets captured by them. He teams up with his worst nightmare and a cheery fire ghost and plans escape, but the scientists have other plans, including a deadly new weapon. Will Danny get out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Out Alive

"Wow, this is new." Said a white haired green eyed boy. He flew through the green sky, looking down at a new section of the Ghost Zone he had just discovered. It was covered in trees with light blue leaves and grass. Far off he could see a dome of red energy protecting a large building complex swarming with different robot creatures. Some looked like people while most were like giant animals, beasts. It was eirie, everything cast in an unearthly red and blue glow.

"No kidding." The voice of his best friend, Tucker, echoed in his ear from the Fenton Phones he wore. "I thought we already found all the major places."

"The Ghost Zone is always expanding, remember?" Chimed in the voice of his girlfriend, Sam. "And here I thought you were the smart one."

"Guys, lay off each other. I'm gonna check this out." He mock saluted the Fenton Speeder that hovered above him and flew down into the blue forest. He stayed alert for any danger, but gradully relaxed when none presented themselves. He peered into the red dome from behind a tree, searching for the ghost that had to have made this place. "It doesn't look like any ghosts are here. My sense isn't even going off."

"Okay." Said Sam. "We'll put this place on the map and move on. Come on back up."

"Got it." Danny responded. "On my way up." He turned to do just that when something hit him in the chest, sending him flying into the red energy. He screamed out in pain as he was electrocuted, falling to the ground in a limp heap. He could hear someone yelling his name, but it came as if from far away. Darkness swam around his vision and he suddenly felt exhausted, drained. He saw a pair of feet walk towards him slowly and calmly. A thin, ready voice pierced his hearing with a low laugh right before he passed out.


	2. Rude Awakening

Beep beep beep beep ...

Danny groaned, wanting to go back asleep, not in the mood for school. He moved to turn his alarm clock off, but his arm met resistance. His eyes flew open in alarm as he pulled at the restraints, all that had happened pouring back into his mind like a flash flood. He tried to phase out, but stopped when his body screeched in pain. He yelped at the sudden shock, followed by a low groan. Man, that hurts! He decided to take in his surroundings instead.

The room was made entirely of metal. Machines lined the wall and were piled on the counters. Underneath him was a metal table, much like an examination table. Thick bands of metal around his wrists, chest, waist thighs, and ankles kept him in place. Several wires were connected to these bands and his body. The beeping came from a monitor to his left. He was wearing a pair of long wight pants, his chest bare.

"Ah, you're awake." Said a thin reedy voice as the man from before walked into the metal room. Danny scowled at him, doing his best to keep up an intimidating demeanor.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" The man smiled in a sickly sweet way.

"Yes, introductions are in order. I am Professor Trumins, the head director of this little facility you stumbled upon. It took a lot of work to get it here. But that's getting off topic. You are here to help with my latest project." He wandered over to a computer to the right of Danny, right next to his head, typing as he continued. "Since the discovery of this dimension, another realm, if you will, we have bean researching everything and anything about the beings found here, taking in the most powerful and unique of their kind. Imagine our delighted surprise to find you, a half human half ghost, wandering just outside of the facility." He turned back to the halfa, a smile playing on his face. "I must thank you for coming here. If you didn't, we may have never found out that your specific species of ghost existed."

His smiled as Danny squirmed in his restraints, silently cursing himself for falling into this sadistic man's hands. He gave a chuckle as Danny got a shock from trying to phase through again. "Now, now, that won't help. I'm afraid you're trapped here." He said, not sounding sorry in the smallest bit.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Asked Danny, still shaking from the electrocution.

"Oh, this and that. There are many tests to be done. We have to understand your pain tolerance, strength, stamina, things like that. But for now..." Trumins pushed a few buttons on the computer, making a small disk of metal pop out of the wall. Danny couldn't see what was on the sheet of metal, and wasn't really sure he wanted too. "We have to take a few safety precautions. We don't want anyone to get hurt, now do we? Last time we underestimated a creature of your kind, it almost blew the place up. We can't let that happen again." Trumins stopped messing around on the computer and picked up whatever was on the metal disk.

Danny paled at the collar that Trumins was holding. On the inside were two pairs of prongs, each easily an inch long. Trumins smiled at the look of horror on the boys face. "This is a correctional band. We place it around your neck and it helps us give your behavior a nudge in the right direction."

Before Danny could process what was said, the professor had clamp the thing and his neck. He screamed as the prongs dug into the soft flesh, sending bolts of pain down his body. The pain filled every cell, its clawed hands reaching into his heart and lungs, diving nails into his bones. Everything was burning up, turning his body into ash even as it froze. His screams were heard all through the base, reaching every beings ears, even if it was just a whisper. Bright lights flashed before his eyes.

Trumins watched, a wicked smile spread across his face, as the ghost writhed on the metal table, screaming in pain. It begged him, pleaded for the cease of the pain, tears staining his face as it only increased. Finally, several hours later, it exhausted itself to near whimpers. Trumins walked to him, pulling on the new collar to make sure it locked properly. He turned and left, noting the time till exhaustion to be used later.

Danny gave another tired whimper, the black finally taking away the pain as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Transfer

When Danny woke up again, he didn't have any problems remembering what had happened. He groaned, rubbing his sore neck and sat up. Wait, he was able to move? All the metal cuffs that were holding down before were now gone. He looked around, finding himself in what appeared to be a glass box. Pass the glass were even more boxes like his, lining up one after another. Most of the boxes held a ghost, but he didn't recognize any of them. Pacing out side the boxes was large, metal creatures that screeched with every step.

It suddenly struck him that there were no ghosts outside the boxes, not even humans. Speaking of which, what was a human like Trumins doing with a giant facility in the Ghost Zone? That didn't make any sense. He groaned again, instinctively pulling at the metal band circling his neck.

"Please, don't mess with that." Said a voice behind him. "It'll just hurt more." He whirled around to see a woman wearing a white lab coat and holding a clipboard. 

"Where am I? Who are you people?" he asked, slamming into the glass in an attempt to break it, but it didn't give.

"Maximum Security Specimen 92438 is reentering cell 346. All other specimens must be contained." He didn't understand anything she just said, so it was a surprise when a red beam of light shot out of nowhere and wrapped him so tight he couldn't move. Glancing around showed that the others were getting similar treatment. He struggled against the new restraint, only to get shocked, making him scream and fall to his knees.

"All specimens contained." he heard the woman say. "Proceed transfer sequence." Danny looked up just as red lights began flashing. At the farthest end of the room, a giant steel door slowly slid up, revealing the ghost responsible for the sudden heightened security.

Danny gasped.


	4. Warning

How long have I been her? I couldn't tell you. Time has lost all meaning in this place. All that matters is to plan an escape, for me and all the others. But these scientists, these monsters, their security is too strong. The second I reveal one of my powers, they render it useless. I didn't think to hide them. I should have. Now I am completely helpless, forced to give in to the torture they call experiments. Why wasn't I dead? I should have died by now.

Once again I was being escorted back to my cell, my prison. My head was still throbbing from the last experiment, my many cuts burning from the acid. What exactly was the point of that one? My hands were forced behind my back, covered a red ghost-proof beam so that most of those powers were cut off. The only power that didn't come from my hands was also cut off. I hadn't used it, I had learned better, but I did bite one of those monsters. So they put a muzzle on me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the giant metal door slid up to the scene of trapped ghosts. How low I've fallen if this is normal. I was shoved forward into the place that has been my home. All the ghosts were tied up by the same energy that held my hands. I glanced over them, taking notice of any changes, either a ghost missing because it was in an experiment or dead, or new additions to the sick collection.

That's when I saw him, staring at me in fear, confined in red like all the others. No, I couldn't let them control him too. I couldn't let them torture him like they do me. My reality doesn't have to be his. Another, more rough shove made me realize I had stopped walking. I glared at the offending guard, a robot, forming a plan in my head. This...thing would help me.

I moved quickly, slamming into the glass that held him, creating thin cracks. This made him fall back, cowering in the corner. My guards moved to grab me but I move do the side, kicking one in the chest. It was sent flying, it's chest destroyed by the blow. The other three started shooting at me, red bolts of energy getting awe fully close. I let them hit me, breaking my shackles and muzzle. The hits thew me into the wall, creating a cloud of dust. I only had a few seconds.

The guards paused, the dust obscuring their vision. I used there hesitation to take a deep breath and let out a ghostly wail. They were thrown back, the ground shaking and the debris falling from the ceiling, crashing into the glass cells. It wasn't long before they were destroyed like the first one. I flew over to the younger me. He picked himself up, obviously trying to be brave.

I slammed against the glass, again, making the cracks grow larger. He flinched, making me smirk. Still weak, I thought. I growled my words just low enough for only him to hear. "Don't show them anything you can do." He frowned at me, confused. "Don't let these monsters get anything out of you."

I heard a click and pain flared all over, forcing me to scream. Once it finally ended, I fell to my knees, gasping, clutching at that damn collar. Man, I hate that thing. I got shocked again, collapsing as the worst of them walked up to me.

"Now, now, let's be nice to our new guest. We don't want him running away, now do we?" I snarled at the reedy voiced man.

"I'm sure you can handle that yourself." He obviously didn't enjoy that comment since he pulled out a remote with a dial and a single red button. He turned the dial and pushed the button, shocking me again, only it was much stronger this time. I screamed, soon blacking out as more guards arrived to contain me.


	5. Thoughts

Danny couldn't help but gape at his alternate future self, now laying unconscious in front of his cell. What was going on? What was he doing here?

He watched as Trumins commanded the robots to restrain the flame haired ghost and put him in a cell. They tied his hands behind his back and strapped on a muzzle, dragging him to the cell on Danny's left.They dropped him unceremoniously, letting him crumble in a heap as they left with Trumins. Once the door closed behind the unwanted group, the ropes of energy left the ghosts and they all went on as if nothing happened.

The woman behind Danny scribbled on her clipboard and moved on,observing the other ghosts. She looked frightened about what happened; at least someone other than him was. He slid down the glass wall, groaning as he rubbed his sore neck. His thoughts were a complete mess, raging a battle in his head.

Okay, he thought. So I've been captured by a bunch of scientists in the Ghost Zone who plan on doing painful experiments on me. The cell next to me holds my greatest enemy who warned me not to show these people anything. He groaned again. Why would Clockwork give him to these people? Does he know what's happening?

He shook that thought of his head. Of course he knows what's going on. He does everything for a better future. But how can this lead to a better future? He started out of his thoughts when his older self stirred, groaning slightly as he sat up. He ignored Danny, choosing instead to look over the other ghosts. Danny did the same.

In front of him and to the left was a woman with green skin and blue hair coming over her shoulders in two braids. To the right was a man with a suit, blue skin and no hair. Directly in front was a boy a little younger then him with green-blonde hair that fell in his face. Behind him and to the left was a small ghost who was neither a girl or boy, with bright green hair and grey skin. Behind him and to the right was a man wearing overalls and had chopped black hair with streaks of green. Directly behind him was a little girl with knotted yellow hair and a torn pink dress. His future evil self was in the cell to his left and the cell to his right was empty.

All of the ghosts were covered in an array of cuts and bruises, all pretty bad. The boy had a broken arm. Those experiments had to be killer, literally. A thought came to his mind and he looked at the ghost to his left, paying more attention. It shocked Danny, how he could have missed the change.

His enemies face was covered with scars, a rather big one splitting his face from his right eye down to his chin. The scars continued wherever he could see the blue-green skin, and there was more than usual since his suit was in tatters, barely hanging on to his shrunken frame. The red eyes that once glowed with such malicious intent were now dull and lifeless. The flames that was his hair didn't dance like before, but moved slowly, as if sluggish. Even his posture was different, with hunched shoulders and bowed head. He looked exhausted, worn out.

Defeated.

Danny frowned at this realization. "Hey man, not like I care or anything, but are you okay?" He flinched at the muffled growl that followed. "Sorry, typical question." They became silent again, lost in their own thoughts.


	6. The Cheerful Prisoner

I found myself gazing at the door more than I would like. It's better than staring at younger me, I guess, but still. I had already thought about escape for too long, have been through all my ideas. Again. I sighed, shoving my muzzled face into my hands. It was hard to tell what was worse, the torture or the sheer bordem. 

The steel door slid open, grabbing my attention. A pair of robot guards could be seen escorting a ghost woman back to her cell. She had orange fore for hair that fell down below her waist. Her skin was white and her eyes were a glowing yellow with dark red and fiery oranged spots. She wore a plain white tank top and black jeans.

She winced as she was shoved forward, rolling her shoulder the best she could while handcuffed. Then she did something that no other ghost or person has or will ever do in this place. She smiled. The guards just shoved her shoulder again, making her stumble forward. "Chill out, I'm going." she said, walking to her cell on my left.

"Hi Dan!" she said cheerfully as she was shoved into the glass box. "Man I wish they would stop doing that. So who's the new kid." 

"Um, I'm ... Danny?" he said, obviously confused by the ghosts happy composer. "Why on earth are you happy right now?" 

"'Cause, it's either be happy or depressed, and being depressed is... well, depressing." she said, shrugging. I chuckled at her and she tried to give me a glare, but it failed terribly. "Anyways... I'm Flare. You've met Dan before, which, by the way, wish I could've seen that fight." She laughed at Danny's confused expression. "Me and Dan here would tell stories to pass the time. You know, before he got the muzzle." 

Danny stared at her for a moment, mind completely blank. "Uh ... Okay?" I rolled my eyes, feigning annoyance at his confusion, but I understood. I was confused, too, when I first met Flare and her unnatural optimism, but I got use to it. It was actually nice, a break from the usual pain and desperation this place radiated. Where ever she went, the mood instantly lifted. It was hard not to like her.

I listen to her chat about this and that, telling Danny a few stories about her human life. I couldn't help but notice that every once in a while she would give a small wince and rub her shoulder. After about the fifteenth time doing that I gave her a look of annoyed concern.

"What?" she asked me. I gave her another look, this one saying you know what. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so my shoulders sore, that's nothing new." Then she mumbled something about stupid scientists poking at it with something painful. I sighed but didn't push.

The monsters always seemed to go easier on her then the others. anyone could see that by the lack of scars. Unlike all the other ghosts, she had only one, a harsh line reaching from her left hip up to her right shoulder and down her arm to the palm of her hand. She said it was from her first experiment, the only one involving hurting her on the outside. since then her experiments revolved around her inside, her powers. That left less scars.

"... and I started climbing the tree. My Uncle kept calling out to me. 'Be careful, Flare.', 'Don't fall now.' Those type of things. I just kept climbing higher and higher till I was so high that I felt I could touch the sky." Flare had started telling Danny a story I had heard many times before while I was thinking. I smiled as she continued. "I was laughing like an idiot, so happy to be so high up. Meanwhile Uncle is stil yelling at me. 'Okay, you reached the top, now come down safely.' I thought, man, such a party pooper. I started climbing down and, wouldn't you know it? I fell. Right on my arm. Ended up breaking it.

"So now me and Uncle are in the hospital after I got my cast and we're just about to leave. I could tell he was really mad at me for not listening. So I said, 'Hey, at least you weren't climbing the tree.' He just bursts out laughing."

Danny chuckled. "Smooth."

Flare laughed. "Hey, at least he stopped being mad at me."

"True." Danny nodded. 

"You know what Danny I like you." Flare glanced around to make sure no scientists or robots were nearby. "Okay then, you can help us with this. We've got a plan on how to get out of here. Mostly it involves breaking a lot of things and causing general chaos. You in?"

A wicked smile slowly spread on Danny's face. "I'm in."


	7. Singing and Rest

I wanted to scream. Oh God, how much I wanted to scream. I needed the release from the pain, a way to express the hurt. But I couldn't. I lost my voice a while back. All I could do was squirm in agony, barely able to do even that. It just build and build till I felt I would explode with it.

It wasn't til then, that moment of absolute pain, when it drowned everything else out, did the monsters stop. I gasped with relief, my body shaking from the after effects of the electrocution. I could hear the scratching of pencils on paper as the time was recorded for the umpteenth time. I felt my restraints snap open and the steely hands of my guards drag me off the table, propping me against a wall.

I was barely aware of the doctor looking me over as the exhaustion started to set in. It was far too soon when I got dragged to my feet again. I stumbled as my guards shoved my shoulder to make me move. I gave them a half-hearted growl and left the room, still stumbling down the hallway.

The cell room was emptier than usual. Danny had been taken away while I was gone, but Flare was still there, attempting a headstand. My mouth twitched into a small smile at her childish antics. She tumbled over, giggling and tried again. She gave me a cheery smile when I reached my cell, scurrying to the glass wall closest to me.

"Hey, how was it this time?" I groaned and she winced. "Sorry. Maybe it won"T be so bad next time?" I shrugged, laying down in an attempt to get some sleep, pressing against the glass. Flare understood that I needed sleep and remained silent.

But couldn't sleep. The phantom of pain left behind kept prodding my mind and the echoed screams of the tortured met my ears. I silently cursed my sensitive ears, trying to cover them and block out the horrible noise. i knew the screams would never end, not in this place. When one ended another would begin and so on. I could only wait my body out till it exhausted itself.Yes, ghosts typically didn't need sleep, but any body that gets tired enough has to stop.

Suddenly, a soft noise was lifted into the air. flare was singing, the melody floating around the large room, comforting all who heard it.

The sun is filling up the room,  
And I can hear you dreaming.  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up,  
Cause the bet part is falling.  
Call it anything but love.

And I will Make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?

Please don't stand so close to me.  
I'm having trouble breathing.  
I'm afraid what what you'll see right now.  
I give you everything I am,  
All my broken heart beats,  
Until I know you understand.

And I will Make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?

And I keep waiting,  
For you to take me.  
You keep waiting,  
To save what we have.

So I'll make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
How long till we call this love, love, love?

I felt myself drifting off, Flares soft voice following me. At the end of the song my mind was fogged with sleep, making what she said next unregistered.

"I'll make sure to keep my distance, say I love you when you're not listening." She sighed, hand pressed into the glass to me.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is Distance by Christina Perri


	8. Bring Them In

Flare looked over her shoulder to the cell he lay in, still peacefully sleeping. She smiled softly as the metal door slammed shut. She was lead through several hallways before being shoved into an official looking room. In the middle of the room was another glass cell but much smaller.

She sat in it, patiently waiting for whatever doctor or scientist who wanted to study her today. Minutes later, a man walked in with bright orange hair and murky green-brown eyes. "Hello." She said happily, smiling at the man.

"Hello there." He sounded surprised by her cheerfulness. He must be new. "I'm Professor Douglas."

"I'm Flare." She said back, watching him as he sat in front of the computer. "What are we gonna be doing today?"

"We're going to be testing a plants anti-ghost properties." He said, typing. "This plant appears to be a very strong ghost repellant."

"Okay." She said, flinching. "Do you think it's gonna hurt?"

He turned to her, eyes full of wonder. How could this ghost be so nice? Ghosts were violent and antisocial. He judged watched her, thinking on the question. Finally, he turned away, unable to looks her in the eye. "Probably." She nodded and sat back, waiting for it to start.

Another scientist and doctor soon joined them, carrying a box each. Douglas welcomed them and went over the details of the expirement. Flare didn't really listen. Details are boring. She yawned as the finished.

Then they started. First, they opened he of the boxes. One she didn't react, they took something out. It was a rose-like flower with deep red petals and a purple-black stem. Flare didn't recognize the flower, but some deep set instinct took hold of her, telling her to stay away. The scientists gave each other meaningful looks as she stiffened before drawing the flower closer. Nothing further happened till they put the flower in with her. It was then that she truly reacted, writhing on the floor and screaming in pain.

This startled the scientists. They didn't expect such a strong reaction. It didn't even touch her! They immidiatly removed the flower, scribbling on their clipboards furiously as the doctor made sure she was okay. It continued like this for a while, placing the flower next to her for certain amounts of time before taking it away till she had ectoplasm leaking out of her eyes, nose and ears.

An extensive physical followed. By the end of it she was shaken and exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep. She was forced to her feet and started the long track back. She smiled when she came in sight of the other ghosts. They didn't notice anything off, but as she needed Dan's cell they locked eye. He knew something was wrong, but she forced herself to keep smiling.

The second she entered her cell, she curled up with a long and loud yawn. "'M tired." She mumbled, falling asleep.

Dan worried about her. When she came in she looked awful. Her eyes were red like she was crying and she moved like she was exhaust and in pain. She was the one that never showed the effects, always kept it hidden. It had to have been worse than any of the other expirements. He frowned at her, moving as close as possible.


	9. Passage of Time

Danny didn't come back till much later, sprouting many bruises and cuts. He didn't talk to anyone, choosing instead to sit in a corner, knees pulled up to his chest. God, was he tired. He had never felt this tired before, even after fighting Dan.

Speaking of the devil, he was sleeping, body pressed against the glass to Flare's cell. She was also sleeping, curled up against the glass, facing Dan. The site made him smile despite himself. They must be really close to each other with the way they acted. Part of him wondered that, if they ever got out, if those two would date. He knew it was impossible here. Either one of them could easily die in one of the expirements. It just wasn't worth the heartache.

Sam came to mind. What was she doing right now? Was she waiting for him to come back? Or was she planning on how to break him out?

Did she just forget about him?

And what about his family? Did Sam and Tucker tell them what happened? How did they take the news? Did they cry? Are they worried about him? Are they planning with Sam? And Tucker, how was he coping? Did he ckeck out of the world? Did he not? Were they even still going to school?

There were just to many questions, and not all of them were happy. Actually, none of them were happy. He shivered clutching at his torn shirt. He looked at himself. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks here and his cloths were torn to shreds in both human and ghost form. His hair resembled grey more than white or black and he was covered in scratches and bruises. How did Dan not look worse with all the torture and cages?

Yes, that's what these were. Cages. The glass that surrounded him, confining his movements to only a few steps either way. How much he wanted out, if only for a second. He wanted to run and fly and laugh, something. He wanted to see the stars and the moon, to watch a sunset or sunrise. He wanted to feel the wind in his hair, the grass on his skin, the sun on his face.

But he was only left with the glass and seel and stale air. There was the constant throb of pain from his collar and the sting of his cuts and ache of his bruised bones. The only constants was the pain, glass cage, and the two ghosts that some how have wriggled into his mind as friends.

He begins to appreciate Flare's stories more than ever. They would distract him from everything and put him in a world where he was having small adventures with his family and friends and feeling loved. When she wasn't there, Dan was. The muzzle prevented him from saying more than a grunt, but he still had his own ways to convey how he was feeling. His strong presence was comforting in its own way. Just the thought that he wasn't alone in this, that Dan was here too.

Time passed strangely here. There was no night and day. You slept when you had the chance, not when it was dark. You never knew when you would be taken away. By all accounts it was random, though probably not to the scientists.

And the guards were everywhere. There was at least ten in the room with the cages at all times. Outside the room, there was even more, the halls teeming with the metallic creatures. Where ever you went, the guards watched your every move. There was nothing no one could do but wait for the right moment.

Then that moment came.


	10. Escape

It was caused by a mess up in schedules. The scientists tried not to take more than two ghosts at a time or put them back at the same time to avoid any ... team ups. But Danny go done with his expirement early and Flare was late. This caused them to be headed back to their cells at the same time as me. The guards didn't seem to notice as they waited for the doors to open. I looked over at the other two,the question in my eyes. Flare nodded and Danny took a big breath. In he blink of an eye my two guards had collapsed, chests caved in, wires sparking.

The six others turned to me and fired, giving Flare and Danny the chance they needed to attack. Only seconds later all six guards were down. Flare searched them and found a key. Now with the handcuffs and muzzle off we could use their. Powers freely.

The door to the cell room was completely open and the ten guards in there spotted us. They charge, but I let out a ghostly wail. I continued to fight them as Danny and Flare let the other ghosts out. By the time the alarms sounded half of them were already out and the guards lay in pieces all around.

More swarmed the room, shooting at the mob of angry ghosts. Danny created a ghost shield around them while Flare continued to free prisoners. I gave the guards a wicked grin and charged them, several ghosts following behind. The sound of ecto-blasts and gun shots echoed off the walls. I beat in about 16 of the mechanical creatures before Danny joined me. Yeah, I was keeping track. Don't judge.

Suddenly there was a loud roar, drowning out all sounds of battle. The only thing louder than the roar was the two ghostly wails that accompanied it. All the ghosts turned intangible so as to avoid the immense attack. Flare had raised a wall of fire that, combined with the ghostly wails, successfully destroyed the hundred or so guards and created a large path to the outside world. The freed ghosts blinked at the hole in surprise, but soon got over itnd flew out, leaving the three of us gasping.

"How did that happen?" Danny asked, looking at Flare in confusion.

"Hey, the three most powerful ghosts combined their most powerful move? Some damage is gonna be done?" She said, giving a laugh. While me and Danny continued to catch our breath, Flare searched the room for any ghosts left behind.

My head was foggy and I was dizzy. The wail had never taken so much out of me before. The time I spent in here had weakened me more than I thought. I would have to work on getting that power back once we were out. When I finally recovered, Danny was gazing at the giant tunnel our power had made and Flare was walking towards us. Without a second thought we took off, racing to our freedom.


	11. RAX3064 aka Second Death

We were so close, only a few yards away, when we were forced to stop. Two men stools in front of us. One ,an held a futuristic looking shotgun. He seemed to be nervous, sweat beading his forehead. The second man held no weapon and should o pletely still, hands clasped behind his back. His face was distorted by a deep frown. It was Trumins.

I growled, my hands becoming claw like. This monster will die for what he did to me, to us. I sprang forward, catching him by surprise and made contact with his jaw, sending him flying into the ghost zone. The other pointed his gun at me, his hands visibly shaking. I smirked at hi, letting my fangs show and glint in the eerie light. He gulped, but did not step down or lower the gun. Brave guy.

"Douglas," Flare's voice said from some where behind me. "Put that down. I know you don't want to hurt us." She started moving towards the man slowly, making me growl nervously the closer she got. "Please, just let us go." She said, now only a few feet away from him.

"I-I can't." He said, not taking the gun off of me. Flare frowned, taking a few steps closer.

"I promise we won't hurt you. Just give me the gun." She opened her hand and moved it towards him, waiting for him to put his gun in it. His eyes shifted between her, me, Danny, and the gun. I could see the desiscion click in his eyes and reacted just as he pointed his gun at Flare, squeezing the trigger. I shoved the gun upwards and away from us.

I felt a searing heat in my shoulder and my vision went white. I gasped in pain and stumbled back. He must have hit me. I could hear a commotion in front of me, probably fighting. I tried to blink away the white, gritting my teeth. When my vision cleared I could see the man laying unconscious. Danny had the gun and was eyeing him suspiscously. Flare was kneeling next to me, asking if I was okay. I nodded.

She seemed to relax a bit, but stiffened back up when that reedy voice laughed. "Of course it's not okay." Said Trumins, stepping back inside. There was a good amount of bruising on the left side of his face where I hit him. I growled, warning him against making any moves. He smiled in that infuriating way of his, chuckling.

"That weapon is our latest production. The RAX3064. The others have fondly nicknamed it Second Death." The burning in my shoulder had bee steadily growing till it felt like my flesh was melting away.Trumins grinned wider at the look of pure anguish on my face. "We have recreated a plant used long ago to keep ghosts in check and used this weapon to transfer the essanace of this plant into bolts of energy. The gun then fires the bolt at any ghost." My mind was growing foggy from the pain, making it impossible to understand what he was saying. It was all I could do just to remain awake and standing and I was quickly losing that battle. But Danny understood perfectly.

"Blood blossoms." He growled. My knees suddenly decided that they wanted to turn to jelly and I fell forward. I heard someone yell my name but didn't know who. I blacked out before I hit the ground.

_----------------------------------

Flare caught her unconscious friend, holding him close to her. Trumis cackled. "As you can see, it's very affective." He said, smiling. "I give it three, maybe four hours before it dies." Again with the laughter. It was really starting to annoy Danny.

"Would you quit it already! You didn't win anything!"

"Oh, but I believe I have." Trumins took out the little remote, electracuting Danny and Flare, forcing them on the ground. "Now you'll have to go back to your cells. All this will have o be rebuilt and I think heightened security is in order."

"Or," said Danny, lifting himself on wobbly arms. "You could let us go and help Dan."

Trumins laughed. "And why would I do that." He asked, strolling up to Danny and snatching the gun away from him. "I would rather kill you." He laughed again at the look of defiance on Danny's face. "What a shame. You were such a nice specimen." He pressed the muzzle of the gun against Danny's temple, finger on the trigger.

Suddenly, a roar of a vehicle could be heard. Trumins spun around, a deep frown on his face. The vehicle was a strange green and white one. Inside were two jump suited people, one blue and one orange. The blue one popped her head out of the window and pointed a gun at him. A real gun.

"Get your filthy hands off my baby, you psychopathic science freak!" She yelled, pulling the trigger.


	12. Rescue

Danny watched, mind completely blank, as Trumins collapsed, clutching at his shot arm. He snapped out of it and took the gun back, hitting Trumins over the head with it. Once he made sure the scientist was most definatley knocked out he turned to the Specter Speeder, gaping as his parents landed and ran out.

"M-mom? Dad?"

"Danny!" They yelled, suffocating him in a hug. He hugged them back, feared leaning from his eyes.

"It's you, it's really you." He sobbed, clutching at their jump suits. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Shh, baby, we're here now." His mom cooed, stroking his hair comfortingly. "You're safe now." Danny nodded, wiping the tears away on his tattered sleeve. He paused.

"Dan!" He remembered, running to where his older self lay unconscious. Flare was holding him close, silently crying over him. Danny checked his wound, wincing at the sight of the ectoplasm pouring from melting flesh. "We need to get him back home." He mumbled to no one in particuler. Jack ran forward and helped Danny Cary the flamed-haired ghost to the Speeder, Maddie running ahead to open the door.

The ride back home was full of tension and worry. Flare never left Dan's side, holding his hand close, gazing at his blank face. Danny sat nearby, worrying himself sick. What if Dan never woke up? What if he died? If this had happens when he first got to the facility, it wouldn't have bothered him nearly as much.

It shows how close they had become when forced together by that torture. The silent company was more comforting than anything else, and he had the feeling Dan felt the same way. It's funny, really. His greatest enemy, the one that almost destroyed everything he loved, the one that caused many nightmares the year following, has become one of his best friends, right up there with Sam and Tucker.

He couldn't stand it if Sam or Tucker died. He would fall apart, lose himself. Would the same happen if he lost Dan? He shoved his head into his hands, sighing deeply.


	13. Waking Up

Dull noise. Wha...? Talking. Familiar voices. They sound so sad. Crying? Why? White hot pain. Everywhere. It suddenly flares, getting worse. I groan. The pain subsides. I can hear one voice talking.

"You gotta hang in there, okay? They're trying to end a way to help. Just.... stay here, okay? Don't leave."

Leave? Where would I go? It went silent. No one was talking now.

I blacked out a lot. When I was awake, it was barely. My thoughts were broken and short and so was the noises I heard. Some times the talking came as if from far away, others right next to my ear. I only understood bits and pieces.

"... looks awful..."

"Come on, Dan. We're friends now..."

"... shots they think will help..."

"...wake up..."

"... get better...right?"

"... I love you..."

"Don't die, please...."

"... make friends even when unconscious..."

"... be fine now."

"They say you're getting better..."

"... your fault! You left him there, you knew this was gonna happen! Why? Why did you let us go through that torture?!"

"... for reasons..."

"... would make a great couple. You know, once he's awake."

"... Sam. I just don't know. What if..."

"Dan, it's time to wake up. You have friends waiting for you. And family, even if you don't want them to be. Just wake up. I want to see your eyes again. I always loved your eyes. They remind me of rubies and red roses."

"I heard an awesome song on the radio. I'll sing it to you sometime soon..."

"... Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I don't usually like her music, but this one's different..."

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go,

When the shadows almost killed your light,

I remember you said don't leave me here alone,

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

"Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hu you now,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

"Don't you dare look out your window,

Darling, everything's on fire,

The war outside our door keeps raging on,

Hold on to this lullaby,

Even when the music's gone,

Gone

"Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

LA LA

LA LA

"Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound."

I was more awake this time. Unlike before, I was able to tell that I was laying on something soft and warm with a blanket over me. It still hurt everywhere, but it was a dull pain, slightly sharper at my shoulder. Nothing I couldn't handle. The voice that was singing came from Flare sitting next to me. I heard her sigh.

My eyes felt heavy, but I managed to pry them open. I immediately knew I was in my old room. Well, Danny's room, I guess. Those NASA posters were still plastered the blue walls and the alarm clock sat on the nightstand, blinking the time of 3:24 up at me.

Flare was sitting next to the bed, holding my hand tightly. Her head was laying on the bed, her flame hair dancing around her body. She looked absolutely beat, nearly falling asleep right there. I had a feeling it wouldn't be the first time.

I squeezed her hand, smiling as her head shot up to look at me. "Dan!" She screached, giving me the biggest hug, upsetting my shoulder. I winced, making her draw back, a frown on her face. "Sorry."

I smiled. "Calm down. I little pain won't kill me." She grinned wide, giving me another hug, this one mor gentle.

"I'm glad you're okay." She mumbled into my chest. "I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm awake now." I said, trying to comfort her. She drew back, still smiling like crazy.

"I can't begin t describe how happy it makes me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it has ended!
> 
> What do ya think? Helpfull critiscism is welcomed and ecouraged, just don't be rude about it.
> 
> Does anyone think I should do a sequel?


End file.
